


You're So Tricky and Complicated

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: spread so thin [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lil dom/sub, no real plot though tbh, sequel to reversal of self denial, the others are deadass in the room because brian wants his revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: Giving Jae pleasure when he wants and can have it is never the same as when he can’t but he yearns for it.(alternatively: the one where brian makes jae keep quiet as he gives him head while their friends are sleeping all around them. or, in better terms: his revenge).





	You're So Tricky and Complicated

There’s a rom-com playing on the flatscreen and Wonpil, Jae, and Brian are on the couch together while Sungjin and Dowoon are in the armchair and on the floor, respectively. Dowoon and Sungjin are out cold while Wonpil is working his way there. Jae and Brian are wide awake, the former’s gaze fixed on the television, unaware of what Brian is scheming.

It’s been weeks since their library hijinks in which Jae nearly got them suspended, weeks since Brian said he would get Jae back. Weeks since he hasn’t. Jae seems to think Brian’s forgotten about it all, or at least isn’t going to try to get payback for making an embarrassment of him. But how could Brian forget such a thing?

He’s wanted to get back at Jae for weeks, he truly has, but all of the times he was reminded of it, things seemed too risky. He couldn’t just hop on Jae’s dick in the middle of a McDonald’s at three am when they were working on their respective assignments, nor could he drop to his knees in the middle of the frat party that Jae had been invited to and therefore Brian was invited to as well. They’d been in their apartment for most of the time besides that, so there hadn’t been much time to truly give Jae payback. Just giving himself to Jae wasn’t the same. Giving Jae pleasure when he wants and can have it is never the same as when he can’t but he yearns for it.

So he decides tonight is his best bet if he’s ever going to make Jae feel like he did all those weeks ago. The blanket they sit under cover’s Jae’s lap enough that if he were to do anything it wouldn’t be noticeable at all, and besides, the other three sleep like the dead, so if Jae were to make and lewd noises (like his theory proposes), it wouldn’t matter anyway. So Brian grins, contented with himself at finally getting back at Jae, before slowly slithering his hand under the blanket and palming the front of his pajama pants. Jae jumps, startled, but otherwise doesn’t take his eyes off the screen, as though the fact that Brian is touching his dick doesn’t bother him.

Brian studies his face. Nothing. Eyes glued to the television, lips pursed. Okay. Fine. If he doesn’t want to react the way Brian needs him to, Brian will just have to play harder, is all. He doesn’t mind. Once Jae starts to get hard under his palm, once his hips curl towards Brian for a better angle, Brian snakes his hand under the waistband of Jae’s pants and wraps his fingers around Jae, stroking featherlight with just the tips of his fingers to tease him. Still nothing. The closest thing Brian gets to a reaction is Jae’s lips twitching and his length growing fully stiff under Brian’s fingers.

Is this not affecting him at all? Either Jae is really good at keeping up a front of Brian really needs to play his cards right, better. He’s gripping Jae fully now, giving soft, slow tugs that are dry and probably uncomfortable, but this isn’t about being uncomfortable, it’s making Jae feels so much pleasure but having to bite his tongue because he can’t show it, so he takes out his hand and shoves it in front of Jae’s face.

Jae is a fucking freak. He sticks out his tongue and licks long and slow up the palm of Brian’s hand, coating it in saliva and making it slick, which is exactly what Brian had wanted him to do, but that doesn’t make him any less of a freak. Brian returns his hand to Jae’s length the added slickness just making things go easier, faster. The objective here is to get Jae really riled up before Brian pulls out his final move, and it better fucking work to get Jae to react or so help him god, Brian _is_ going to hop on Jae’s dick in the middle of a McDonald’s at three am.

Jae’s slowly getting into it now, his eyes still trained to the screen, but his plump bottom lip caught between his straight teeth, his hips, rolling up to meet the slow flick of Brian’s wrist. And Brian runs the tip of his index finger over the head of Jae’s length, then dips his thumb into the slit, and Jae’s gasps aloud. Brian grins. Gotcha.

Jae looks at the oher to see if they’ve noticed, but they’re all out cold and while he’s distracted, Brian moves the blanket and shifts Jae’s pants before he replaces his hand with his mouth. Jae tenses, body rigid as his hands fly down to grab the hood on Brian’s head.

“No,” he whispers, “no, Bri, not here, come on you know I can’t--”

“What?” Brian asks when he pulls off glancing at Jae through his eyelashes. “You can’t stay quiet for a measly few minutes while I give you head? Everyone in here sleeps like the dead. What are you worried about, baby?” And Jae isn’t loud by nature, especially not when he’s fucking Brian (and even vice versa), he’s more of a quiet grunt and whimper kind of guy rather than loud, high pitched whines and mewls. But, when Brian gives him head, it’s a different story. He’s so _loud_ that it’s almost alarming, which is why Brian thinks it’ll be great to use this as payback.

“God, please--”

“It’s Brian, but alright,” Brian tells him cockily, then goes back to work. From the way that his hoodie is covering his face, it just looks like Brian is trying to get comfortable in Jae’s lap and not like he’s got Jae halfway down his throat, so Jae is the real selling point here. If he can keep quiet and pretend like he’s watching the movie, then nothing could go wrong, but it’s Jae. So he won’t.

Jae’s chewing on the sleeve of his sweater and trying not to buck his hips and make Brian choke despite the fact that all he wants to do is grab Brian’s head and _use_ him, because Brian likes it, because _he_ likes it. He knows that it’s all Brian plan to get him to crack, to make him feel how Brian felt weeks ago in the library but this? This is just cruel. Giving Jae his mouth, hot and wet and pliant for him and not letting him use it the way he wants. Instead teasing, circling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks but not doing much else of anything else just to get Jae angry, riled up.

Brian grazes his teeth along the underside just how Jae likes it, grinning around his length at the hiss of pleasure that Jae gives under his breath. Brian pulls away, dipping his tongue into the slit just to hear Jae mewl, stroking lazily with the pads of his fingers as he says, “You can just use my mouth. I know you want to. You’ll just have to pay the consequences afterwards, is all.” Brian basically pulled the false confidence out of his ass but if the way that Jae’s hands slip under the fabric of his hood, grip his hair, and _tug_ is anything to go by, he’s doing an alright job.

Still, Jae doesn’t give him much of a reaction, just pushing him back down and letting his hands fall to his sides weakly. “Shut up,” he says quietly, glancing around him again. Wonpil has his head tipped back and his mouth open beside Brian, drool trailing down his cheek, while Dowoon is spread eagle on the ground, the rise and fall of his chest steady, and Sungjin would be mistaken for dead if it weren’t for his snoring, giving the Dad Chair’s name something to go by. He’s in the clear, but it doesn’t feel like it. “You’re doing more talking than you are anything else.”

Brian gives a particularly deep bob of his head at that, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard just to hear Jae choke on his own spit. “As if you could find somebody that could do this better than me. Just give in already.” With that, Brian goes back down, the pace of his head bobbing growing quicker, using every tactic he knows to get Jae there. Jae’s steadily panting under his breath, still attempting to be quiet, but ultimately failing, the pleasure coursing through him now. He unintentionally bucks his hips, hitting the back of Brian’s throat, but Brian doesn’t move, or gag, his lack of a gag reflex making this smoother. Jae moans; it’s long and terribly quiet, hands sliding back under Brian’s hoodie to grip his hair. _Gotcha_. Brian goes slack around him: an invitation.

“Baby,” Jae huffs out, nearly silent when he starts to fuck up into Brian’s mouth, head tipped down to look at him, to watch his fingers curl around his thighs an attempt to brace himself. “You’re so dirty,” he whispers, and Brian hums around him in agreement. “You just had to get back at me, huh? You just had to have your way with me while our friends are just sitting around, unknowing, hmm? Dirty, dirty boy. Oh, fuck--” Jae’s pace quickens, trying to chase his release, so Brian does the best thing he can: gives one last hard swallow around him and Jae is done for.

Jae’s hips lift off the couch, stilling in Brian’s mouth as he comes, head tipped back in a near silent moan. When he comes down, Brian tucks him back into his pants  and sits up, smile lopsided when he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and swallows. “Consider yourself gotten back at.”

“What did you gain from this?”

“Your embarrassment,” Brian supplies quickly, curling into Jae’s side. The movie is over, the credits rolling.

“Yeah, but what did I get out of it? One of the best orgasms of my life. So it’s a win-win. But whatever, babes. Call it even.”

Brian’s cheeks flush red. “Wonpil is going to kill us if he finds out I gave you head on his couch while he was sitting next to me.”

“That’s your problem, Bri baby,” Jae says, and Brian wants to be mad, but with the way that Jae kisses his head, he finds it very hard to do so. “We’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find out.”

(And Wonpil does, however find out when everyone except for him is very drunk and they’re playing truth or dare and Brian’s question had been Where’s the wildest place you’ve had sex? He’d answered truthfully in his drunken stupor. Needless to say, Wonpil wasn’t the happiest camper, but Brian didn’t care. Getting back at Jae was worth it).

 


End file.
